From Always to Zenith
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: Another set of alphabet soup snapshots featuring Percy and Reyna! Companion piece to 'From Askew to Zeal.'
1. A is for Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Okay, so in the reviews I got on 'From Askew to Zeal,' someone, (who I will gladly thank later as soon as I find them in the sea of reviews,) suggested that I write some one-shots like that set at Camp Half-Blood. So here they are, to be posted as I write them. Please do enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**SSS**

Percy kept a tight grip on Reyna's hand as the demi-gods of Camp Half-Blood swarmed around him, pounding him on the back, hugging him and ruffling his hair, as glad to see him as he was to see them.

Reyna cringed self-consciously, uncomfortable with the wild antics of the Greeks as they welcomed their comrad home. She lived in a world of structure and order; Camp Half-Blood was neither of those things. Instead, it was almost unnervingly chaotic.

At last the crowd began to thin and calm, and Percy stepped close to Reyna again, drawing the attention of the orange-clad campers to her for the first time since their arrival. He grinned at their curious expressions and led her through the crowd toward the 'Big House.'

"Ready to run yet?" he asked her teasingly. She snorted under her breath and whacked him lightly in the side with their linked hands. He smirked. As they continued across the grass, Reyna glanced over her shoulder at the crowd that followed them like a herd of bright orange puppies.

"Is it always this..." she trailed off, at a loss to describe the manners of the Greeks compared to her Roman brethren. Percy laughed, and bumped her shoulder with his.

"Yep." he grinned. "Always."

**SSS**

**So, we're off to a slow start, but it'll get better, promise! Review (no flames)! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	2. B is for Blue

**Still don't own it.**

**So...next chapter. Please enjoy; I had a lot of fun with this one, short as it is, and I may continue it in later letters...maybe. Anyway, enjoy!**

**SSS**

Percy grinned happily as he sat at the Poseidon table in the Camp Half-Blood dining pavilion, eyeing his bright blue drink with satisfiction. It fizzed, pale blue bubbles foaming on the surface, and Reyna, passing on the way to the Enyo table where Chiron had decreed that she should sit, paused beside him, smiling at the blue beverage. She'd gotten used to him drinking them at Camp Jupiter, and, in fact-

She leaned down and took a drink, enjoying the creamy, foamy taste as she swallowed. Percy's green eyes laughed at her as he took his glass back, taking the last swallow. His free hand found hers, and when he finished the drink, he set the glass on the table and rose to his feet, twining their fingers and leaning in to murmur in her ear.

"That was mine." his voice was teasing.

"Your loss." she replied cooly. He chuckled.

"Your tongue is blue."

"It is not." she protested evenly.

"You wanna bet?"

**SSS**

**So, I liked that one and hope you did too! Review and let me know! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	3. C is for Campfire

**Don't own it. **

**So, this one took forever, cause I couldn't find any inspiration for 'c'. Enjoy! **

**SSS**

"You have got to be kidding." Reyna protested, reluctantly following Percy across the grass toward the firepit. "Campfire songs?"

"Yep." Percy grinned cheekily, and Reyna shook her head. Percy laughed, finding a seat near the front and pulling her down beside him. In the pit, the fire pulsed an anxious yellow, glinting off the instruments being tuned by a large group of kids on the opposite side of the fire. "Apollo's kids." Percy explained as they struck the first chord of the night. "They're the best musicians in the camp."

Reyna had to admit, the music wasn't bad. Until the singing started. She cringed as the orange-shirted kids around her suddenly burst into loud and noisy song, most of them off-key even if they were in tune. Percy laughed again at her expression, bumping her shoulder with his. "Sing." he urged. She shook her head, and after a moment he smiled and turned back to the now-orange fire, adding his voice to the din. He, Reyna noted, was on key, and his voice was warm and confident. Reyna focused on his voice, separating it from the others, and for the first time, she heard the song rather than just the sound. It was something about a poor boy going off to fight a monster and returning home a hero. Reyna smiled.

Four songs later, the fire had cooled to a serene gold and Reyna sat leaning against Percy's shoulder, listening to him sing as though he were the only one in the crowd. Then the last song drew to a close, and Percy's warm voice faded into silence along with the others. The fire dimmed, and Reyna sighed softly. Percy looked down at her and grinned. "So?" he murmured, "Was that so bad?"

She shook her head on his shoulder, watching his eyes reflect the slowly diminishing fire. "Good." he kissed her dark hair, then rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Now all we have to do is get you to sing."

"No." she replied, her voice matter-of-fact, though soft. He chuckled.

"We'll see."

She rolled her eyes, and twined their fingers together.

**SSS**

**So? Review and lemme know what you think! Thanks! ~Seeker**


	4. D is for Dumbstruck

**Don't own it. **

**Wow. This took forever, sorry 'bout that. Ah, well, hope you all enjoy! **

**SSS**

Jason smirked as he sat at the edge of the canoe lake, watching Percy's futile attempts to lure Reyna from her perch on an outcrop of rock at the water's edge to join him in the crystal-clear depths.

"Aw, please, Reyna?" Percy coaxed, treading water several yards away from the shore.

"No, I don't think so." Reyna replied coolly, watching him with narrowed eyes. Jason's smirk widened at her refusal, but Percy just laughed, swimming with long, even strokes over to her rock. He lifted himself half-way out of the water with one elbow braced on the stone and reached up with his free hand to cup Reyna's cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers, and she smiled, murmuring something too quiet for Jason to hear. Percy laughed again, and Reyna tilted her head, stopping his laughter with a light kiss. The smirk fell from Jason's face, replaced by a dumbstruck expression.

Since when were Percy and Reyna together?

Reyna reached up and brushed a hand through Percy's dripping hair, and he grinned, kissing her again before letting himself drop back down into the water. As he dove beneath the surface, Jason turned his stare to Reyna, who caught his look and gave him a short nod before returning her attention to the lake and Percy, a smile dancing around her lips.

**SSS**

**Soo…I tried, but D was hard to write. Review! No flames! Thanks! ~Seeker**


	5. E is for Enough

**Don't own. Still.**

**So here's E. not sure I like this one. Kinda jumbled. But it's all they'd give me. So many Jason POVs lately…jeez. Anyway, enjoy! **

**SSS**

"Yield."

"No." Jason's golden sword arced through the air, meeting Percy's bronze blade with a clang that echoed around the practice arena. Percy spun away and brought his sword back around, forcing Jason into an awkward blocking maneuver. They'd been fighting for two or three hours, and were both drenched in sweat and red in the face, and yet neither would yield to the other as they took out all their anger and frustration, with no end in sight, until-

"Enough!" Reyna appeared between them, her own golden blade lashing out and knocking their strikes awry. For a moment, both boys just stared at her, breathing hard. Then, slowly, they lowered their weapons, and Percy raised his free hand to push his sweaty hair out of his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Reyna scowled from one of them to the other, sheathing her sword as she did so. She didn't say anything else, but Jason could tell from her resigned glower that she understood their duel, and he gave her a nod, sheathing his own weapon. She nodded back, and turned to Percy. Poseidon's son tilted his head at her, dropping riptide back into his pocket, and she glared. To Jason's surprise, Percy smiled, and, with a salute to Jason, he left the arena, tweaking the end of Reyna's braid as he passed. For a moment, she watched him go; then she turned back to Jason, folding her arms across her chest.

"Satisfied?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He ran a hand over his eyes and gave her a thoughtful look.

"I think so. For now."

For a second, she searched his face. Then, with another nod, she turned and jogged after Percy.

**SSS**

**So…yeah. Review, be nice, thanks, ~Seeker**


	6. F is for Flag

**Don't own it.**

**So… it's been a few months…sorry bout that guys; I'm just getting over some serious writer's block. Anyway, here's F, at last. Enjoy; sorry it's so terrible, but again, just getting over my block. **

**SSS**

"Capture the flag?" Reyna repeated skeptically, frowning at the plumed Greek helmet Percy handed her. Was everything a game to the Greeks?

"Yep." Percy grinned, donning his own helmet, and glanced over at her. "Just like war games, only with a forest instead of a fort."

Reyna shook her head, watching as he fastened the last buckle on his armor, and made a disgusted sound. Percy smirked at the noise and took the helmet from her, placing it on her head.

"Look on the bright side: today you can beat up on the Greeks all you want." He straightened the helmet and stepped back to look at her. For a moment, his smile softened. Then a mischievous glint lit his eyes, and he spun around, heading for the groups of demigods waiting by the forest. He glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Beat you to the flag."

Reyna gripped her sword and smiled coolly back.

"You're welcome to try."

**SSS**

**Well? Please review; suggestions are always welcome. Flames, on the other hand, will be ignored completely, so just don't do it. Thanks to you all so much! **

**~Seeker**


	7. G is for Gaze

**So, Yeah, still don't own it.**

**Gah, this is just….I don't like this one. Hopefully, I will have better luck with H. May know soon, as I am in the process of writing it right now. **** Anyway, if you have any suggestions for upcoming letters, they are always welcome. Enjoy…**

**SSS**

It was one of the rare days when it rained in Camp Half-Blood, and Reyna stood before the camp's climbing wall, watching the lava ooze down its surface as the whole contraption shook precariously, as though under the influence of a huge earthquake. She tilted her head, gauging the difficulty of the exercise, when a voice beside her asked,

"Race you?"

She turned to see Percy, who stood a few yards away, grinning, with his hands in his pockets. "First one to the top wins."

A smile tugged at Reyna's lips, and a moment later, they were both sprinting for the wall, reaching for handholds and scaling upwards, the heat of the lava washing over them like a scalding wave. Percy started out ahead, but Reyna soon caught up, keeping pace with him the rest of the way up the wall as it quaked under their grip.

They reached the top at the same moment, and clambered onto the safe platform at the summit, breathing hard from their race.

Percy flopped onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head, as the rain continued to fall, drops exploding as they touched him, and mumbled,

"Tie." Then he smiled, eyes closed, and reached to shove damp bangs off his forehead. Reyna watched him for a moment, following the movement of the water droplets running like tears down his cheeks. Then he opened his eyes, returning her gaze, and sat up, bringing their faces within inches of each other. His smile turned teasing. "Race you back down." He placed a swift kiss on the corner of her mouth and swung back over the edge of the wall. Reyna suppressed a smile and leapt after him.

**SSS**

**So…improved it as I was typing and still don't like it much. Hmph. All well; review! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	8. H is for Heartbeat

**Don't own it. **

**Soooo…Was trying to get away from fluff a little, expand my horizons…don't really like the result, but gotta start somewhere, I suppose. *sighs* How'd I do? How could I make it better? **

**SSS**

"Percy! Percy!"

He lay on the ground, face too pale, a smear of blood across his forehead, Riptide clutched loosely in shaking fingers.

"Percy!" Reyna dropped to her knees as his side, as Annabeth knelt across from her, lifting his dark head with quaking hands and pouring the contents of a canteen past his lips. Reyna's hands found the wound on his chest, pressing down in an attempt to staunch the flow of scarlet soaking into his torn shirt. Together, the two girls watched his face, waiting for some sign of life.

Reyna's breathing was loud in her own ears, almost completely covering the erratic beat of Percy's fading heart.

"Water," she whispered, still pressing down on the bloody gash. Annabeth's head jerked up.

"Water heals him."

Annabeth's nod was sharp, and a moment later she was gone. Reyna waited, counting heartbeats, praying silently to every god she could name.

_Let him live. Please, let him live._

Annabeth returned twelve slow heartbeats later, a jug in her hand, and collapsed at Percy's side once more, tipping it as she moved. A cascade of salt-smelling water splashed over Percy's chest, leaking through the gaps between Reyna's fingers. Percy shuddered. Riptide fell from his fingers, and the edges of the slice felt cold beneath Reyna's hands.

The shuddering eased off, and Percy was still, his chest no longer rising and falling with his labored breathing. Silence filled the place in Reyna's ears where his heartbeat had been.

_No._ Her eyes stung as she gazed down at his face. Slowly, she moved one hand, reaching up to brush a lock of black hair from his forehead. Her hand trembled.

Annabeth gave a choked sob, rocking back on her heals with a look of disbelief. A tear slipped down Reyna's cheek and fell to mingle with blood and saltwater. She bowed her head.

_**Thump. **_

**SSS**

**A lot of Annabeth in this one. Huh. Anyway, how'd I do with the non-fluff? (since I only ever seem to be able to write fluff…I really am trying to work on it.) Next one will be fluffier, probably. Still, review! No flames! ~Seeker**


	9. I is for Immortality

**Don' own it.**

**Hey y'all, long time no see. Sorry bout that; my muse died for a long time there, and now, I'm really out of practice. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for a sub-par chapter, cause it's not very good. Anyway, I hope it's not too terrible. **

**SSS**

"Is it true?"

Percy turned from brushing Blackjack to find Reyna standing in the doorway of the stables, watching him cautiously, arms crossed over her chest. "You could have been a god?" she asked, softly. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yes."

She frowned, raising her chin.

"Why would you give it up?"

He hesitated, running his free hand back through his dark hair.

"Because I didn't want to abandon the people I cared about." He said softly. He put the brush down and took a step forward, lifting a hand to cup her cheek as the pegasi moved restlessly behind him. He smelled like horses and cold ocean water. "Immortality, god powers…It wasn't worth what I would have to give up."

Reyna watched him with dark eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I'm glad." She murmured softly. Percy smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So am I."

**SSS**

**So there ya go. Maybe I'll get back into the swing of things. Review. No flames. ~Seeker**


	10. J is for Jam

**Don't own it. **

**Okay, been a loooooong time since I last updated this. Wow. Didn't mean to let it alone for so long. :/ Ah, well, least I'm back. So here's a companion piece to 'Blue.' Back in gear with some fluff. Hope you enjoy. **

**SSS**

Reyna watched with a raised eyebrow as Percy smeared brightly hued jam on his toast, its almost neon blue color contrasting with the golden brown of the bread. On her way past the table behind him, Hazel paused to stare.

"That looks…poisonous."

Percy grinned and held it up, offering it to her over his shoulder.

"Want some?"

Hazel shook her head and backed away.

"No thanks. The underworld's a nice place, but I'd rather not live there."

Percy laughed and took a large bite, grinning. Reyna looked at Hazel over Percy's head.

"Well, at least we'll know where to look for him."

Percy made an indignant sound around a swallow and mock-glared at Reyna, dropping his toast back onto his plate. Leaning forward over the table, he slid a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. He tasted like blueberries and sugar.

When he pulled away, she did her best to glower, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, good. Now I won't have to look." She muttered sarcastically, noting that Hazel had tactfully vanished into the crowd. Percy just laughed again and took another bite of toast. For a moment, she just watched him. "Your lips are blue." She informed him after a moment.

His eyes twinkled.

"I know."

**SSS**

**Review! Suggestions for K, anyone? No flames! Thanks! ~Seeker**


	11. K is for Kneel

**Don't own it. Still.**

**And here's K. Enjoy. Super super short. I'll try and add L within the next few days. **

**SSS**

One of her favorite memories of Percy is from the day Mars visited Camp Jupiter. Now, sitting on the steps of the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood, under the sun with nothing to do, she had time to think about it. At Camp Jupiter, there was always something to do, always something to be done, but here there was more than plenty of free time to think. And now that she's thought about it, she's pretty sure that's when she started loving him. The day he stood on the field of battle, and refused to kneel before a god. She smiled at the memory, glancing up at the clouds crossing the clear blue sky. He refused to bow, and look on his face was so stubborn, so convicted, that she couldn't help but admire him just a little. Of course she had been sure that Mars was going to smite him, but still. She chuckled softly, and watched a familiar shadow ripple across the grass toward her.

"Did you win?" she asked, tilting her head to peer up at him through the slanting sunbeams.

"Of course." He smirked back, and dropped to the steps beside her with a slight laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. "I defeated the god of war. Anything's easy compared to that."

She laughed dryly.

"I'm sure."

**SSS**

**Review! No flames! ~Seeker**


	12. L is for Lucidity

**SSS**

**Don't own it. **

**Haha, another chapter so soon! Don't expect the next one too quick. But it's not too far off either. :D This particular chapter is 300 words, by the way; for some reason that made me absurdly happy. That said, I'm not sure that this one is as…in character, as the others. Review and let me know what you think, okay? **

**SSS**

"Percy?"

He was mumbling softly, a bead of sweat shining as it trickled down his face. "Percy?" she repeated softly, moving forward to stand beside his bed, "Are you awake?" he didn't respond, and she ran her fingertips lightly over his forehead and into his hair, feeling the heat radiating from his skin.

"Reyna?" the word was barely more than a slurred whisper, and her eyes flicked to his closed ones.

"Percy?"

"Wha's wrong…wi me?" he mumbled groggily, finally blinking his eyes open. Their usually clear green was glazed and foggy, and his words lacked the lucidity that they should have had, but at least he was awake. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips, and she couldn't resist tilting her head down to rest her forehead against his dark hair. He still smelled like the sea, but he also carried the cloying scent of fever. One of his hands found her, brushing hesitantly against her arm as though in an attempt to comfort. He sounded confused when he spoke again. "'S everything…okay?"

Her fingers twisted in the strands of his hair, and she forced them to relax.

"You've been asleep for three days." She informed him, trying to keep the worry and fear out of her voice. She realized that her face was still hidden in his hair and drew back. "Hundreds of monsters can't so much as touch you, and a fever puts you down for three days."

He blinked at her, the veil of fog lifting just a tiny bit from his gaze.

"M'sorry?" he mumbled, half apology, half question, and his hand covered hers where it had found its way onto his chest over his heart. A weak smirk tugged the corner of his mouth as he met her gaze. "You're cute when… you worry."

**SSS**

**Meh. Review, and again no flames. Thanks! ~Seeker**


	13. M is for Morning

**Don't own it. **

**So, this is really short, but I kinda love it. Review and lemme know what you think! Enjoy! **

**SSS**

Percy wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist and propped his chin on her shoulder, swaying back and forth a bit as she watched the slowly lightening sky.

"It'll be morning soon." She murmured, running her palms over his back almost soothingly, as though touching him would calm the trembling that was threatening to shake her entire body.

"I know." He replied, tightening his grip, and he ghosted a kiss against her cheek. "We'll be alright."

She nodded as though she believed him and leaned further into his embrace. He sounded so careless. But they could die today.

Impulsively, she pulled back and lifted her face to catch his lips in a kiss, cradling his face in her hands. When she drew away, he let out a deep, shuddering breath and buried his face against her hair, and she realized that he was just as afraid as she was pretending not to be.

His arms were tight around her, as though by holding her in his embrace he could keep her safe.

"We'll be alright." She echoed back at him, stroking one hand gently through his hair, and he laughed quietly, nodding, but kept his face hidden as he spoke.

"I know."

**SSS**

**Review! No flames! ~Seeker**


	14. N is for Never

**Don't own it. **

**So sorry this took so long. School's been crazy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to LovesLoveAndAngst, who sent me a very nice note and asked that I continue. I'm sorry it's not better quality, but hopefully it's enjoyable, or will at least herald faster, better updates to come. **

**Enjoy!**

**SSS**

The tension in the air was almost palpable around the ping pong table, though for once it was due to a battle looming on the horizon, rather than from the mix of Greeks and Romans in the room.

Yesterday's battle had been hard, and tomorrow's promised to be harder. Percy was in his element, arranging the defense, but he still managed to feel uncomfortable while standing between Reyna and Annabeth, wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt with SPQR burned into his arm. Jason, on the other side of the table, was wearing orange too, but unlike Percy, he looked completely at home, as though he were absolutely sure of his decision to change allegiances.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, running a palm over the tattoo under the table, and tuned out Chiron's pep-talk, trying to focus on what still needed to be done in preparation for the coming day. Then he felt a hand wrap around his, stilling his restless motion, and he glanced up. Reyna didn't look at him, but her hand squeezed his fingers, and then she withdrew, crossing both her arms over her chest. Something inside Percy relaxed, uncoiling as though her gesture had untied the knot of doubt coiled in his chest.

After the meeting, Percy found Reyna standing at the corner of the Big House's porch, one hand resting on the railing as she looked out at the strawberry fields. The setting sun cast a scarlet halo over her dark hair, and Percy moved to stand beside her, close enough that their shoulders touched. They didn't look at each other as he covered her hand on the railing with his, entwining their fingers.

"I never thought I would ever think of leaving this place." He murmured softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wry half smile curve Reyna's lips.

"I never thought I would want you to."

**SSS**

**Please review, no flames. Also, if you have any suggestions or requests for any of my fandoms (feel free to ask if you're not sure what fandoms I'm in) please drop me a line. I don't guarantee I'll get anything written, but I'd still appreciate suggestions. Writer's block is killing me. Thanks! ~Seeker**


	15. O is for Otherwise

**Hey, everyone. Long time no see. Sorry 'bout that. But maybe I'll get back into the swing of things. My writer's block is easing up a lil. Which by no means means that I like this particular chapter, but it's something, which is more than nothing. Hopefully it'll get better if I can pick up some steam. Ideas always welcome. **** Enjoy. **

**I don't own it. **

**SSS**

Percy Jackson is a lie. He knows it. He's a Greek playing at being a Roman, a boy trying to lead not one Camp, but two, a son of Poseidon whom many call Neptune's child. None of these things are _quite_ real lies, but they come close enough. The biggest lie, though, has nothing to do with who he is as a demigod, or as a soldier. The biggest lie lies in who he is as a person, a friend; a boyfriend.

"_You think you're so great." Octavian hissed, shaking a teddy bear menacingly. "You think you can keep this up?" _

_Percy flinched._

Everyone expected him to go back to Annabeth the moment he returned to Camp Half-Blood. To resume their relationship as though nothing had happened. And that's what happened. He thought it was what he wanted at the time, and now he rails against the feelings which suggest otherwise; feelings which linger beneath the surface of their newly rekindled relationship like a shark beneath the ocean's surface. Annabeth knows something's wrong, too, but she won't say it. This is one arena where she won't suggest a mistake may have been made. She's afraid that it'll be true. It is, but he can't bring himself to admit it any more than she can.

Everyone expected him to choose Camp Half-Blood, because he was born to the Greek form of his father. Yet he can't quite bring himself to give up his ties to the Roman camp, and not just because they've burned their mark into his arm. He misses his Roman friends, the sounds and sights of New Rome. Reyna. So many things that he can't admit to missing while he walks among the Greek demigods of the camp he grew up in. He's not supposed to have changed so much. 

"_You're trapped between two worlds, Jackson, and I'm going to laugh when it tears you apart." Octavian isn't really a fighter, in the physical sense of the word. But he wields knowledge like a sword._

Percy jerks awake, staring up at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin with Octavian's last words to him still echoing around the spaces in his head. He digs a palm into his eyes, and lets out a long breath.

He's never known Octavian's choice of weapon to be more affective.

**SSS**

**I almost called this 'O is for Octavian' but I decided against it. Ah, well. Review. No flames. ~Seeker**


End file.
